Rabbid Test N°98003-c: The Cube
Rabbid Test N°98003-c: The Cube is the 35th episode of Rabbids invasion. Summary Scientists do test on the Rabbids with cubes. Plot It starts with Gina and John running test N98003-C by using cubes on the rabbids. While before the test, they deployed the rabbid inside the test room. He got himself hitted by the wall and stands up. He feels strange whenever he's inside the room. He started screaming and playing around inside the room until he stops and felt bored. Jessica presses the button to begin the test on the rabbid. Next, the cube felt onto the rabbid's head and he got himself angry until he saw the cube. He grabbed the cube and start playing it. All the rabbid's attempts were dumb. 1st attempt: When he bites the cube, he hurt his teeth. 2nd attempt: When he balances and tilts the cube on his head, it fell from his head. 3rd attempt: When he balances on the cube, he fell off the cube. 4th attempt: He does the same as the 2nd attempt. Final attempt: He thinks the cube is useless so he throws away but the cube reflected and hit the rabbid's head. Finally, he kicks the cube because he dosen't want to play it and turned himself away. Cody announced Phase 2 on the test and about to press the button but Jessica pressed it. They start fighting and bullying each other. The 2nd rabbid got into the test room and says hello to the 1st rabbid but he says hi carelessly. While he saw the cube, he grabbed it but the 1st rabbid wants it back and grabbed it away from him. The 2nd rabbid really wants it but the 1st rabbid refuses to give it. He starts to like the cube. Jessica was about to announce Phase 3 but Cody pressed it before she announced it. They put another cube on the test. The 2nd rabbid almost grabbed it but the 1st rabbid got it first. He started playing by putting the cubes together. He does it again until he grabbed one cube only. The 2nd rabbid distracts him to get the cube back from him. The 1st rabbid says to give it back but he ignores him. Then he started the same attempts that he done by the 1st rabbid except the final attempt by throwing it away by thinking the cube is useless. But he turned his back and the 2nd cube is near the 1st rabbid and he grabbed it back. The 1st rabbid refuses to give the cubes to the 2nd rabbid while he begs him to get his cube back. They didn't announce Phase 4 while they're still fighting for the buttons. Cody reaches the button but Jessica pressed it first. They put another cube for the 2nd rabbid. It landed on his hand. He got himself happy until that the 1st rabbid has more cubes than him. The 2nd rabbid looks at the cube and felt sad to only have one cube. They still continue Phase 4 while they're fighting and being careful to press the buttons. Cody pressed the nearest button and holded it for 9 seconds. Jessica stops him and it deploys a lot of cubes in the test room. The two rabbids have a lot of cubes and started to lose their balance of the cubes until they dropped between their sides. They start to get all their cubes together in each side. They have 2 cubes in between their sides except for the 2 cubes in each sides. The 2nd rabbid grabbed the cube in his side and the 1st rabbid too. The 2nd rabbid grabbed the one on the lower while the 1st rabbid grabbed the one on the upper side. They didn't announce any phases or Phase 5. While Cody was about to press the button, Jessica stops him by pressing it. The rabbids start to fight each other by using the cubes. The 1st rabbid decides to build a wall and the 2nd rabbid also does the same. They kept putting the cubes together into a wall until one the rabbid releases their missing a cube to finish the wall. They hide themselves and start to steal one cube from each others wall. They walk innocently and reached the opposite sides. They grabbed the same time and comes back to their exact same side. They put it but they saw another cube is missing. They kept doing it until Jessica pressed it using her book. She broke the first button. Causing to moving and start losing its balance of the wall. It stopped and deploy the last cube for only one of them. They trying to reach it but too far away from the wall while the cube is between the sides. They're still fighting and announce the final phase. They deploy another rabbid on the test room. He's between the sides. The 3rd rabbid landed his mouth onto the cube. He grabbed it but the 1st rabbid want it and the 3rd rabbid says hi then the 2nd rabbid ask him also to give it to him. He also say hello to him until the both of them wants it, he become confused and strange about them. The phase still continues and Cody pressed the middle button but caused a malfunction until it deploys a circle between their sides. It landed in front of the 3rd rabbid. He throws the cube away at the 2nd rabbid's wall. The 1st rabbid pushes his own wall and wants the circle from him. The 3rd rabbid says to stay away from his circle. The middle button that Cody pressed was broken. Much to Jessica's dismay. She decides to leave the room. Cody then got himself upset and bored. The both of them begs to have it but the 3rd rabbid refuses to give it to them. They pushed their cubes to them and ask if he wants them but he still refuses. They decided to make a plan to get it from him. They started building something while the 3rd rabbid playing it until the rabbids finish it. They made a rabbid face for the 3rd rabbid. He let go of the ball and goes to the face while the rabbids goes to the ball. He turned his back and goes to get his ball back. The both of them fighting for the ball and the ball goes to the face and then it knocks over the rabbid face, destorying it.. Cody becomes upset and crazy with pressing the buttons hardly until he causes a malfunction. He got electrocuted and while it started to move. The 3rd rabbid got it while the platform cause to open in each line until they disappeared from the test room. Cody says his last word' Oh boy.' and he ends the test and leaves the room. Finally, the episode ends. Characters *Rabbid *John Charles *Gina Xenson Trivia * This is the second Rabbid test episode. * Main antagonist: John and Gina Errors * When the 2 Rabbids make a Rabbid mouth shape out of the cubes to get the 3rd Rabbid to give them the ball, 2 blocks acting as the teeth are attached in a way that's not possible. * A Rabbid is chewing on the round block and it squeezes but the blocks are hard and the round block is made out of the same material as the cube blocks Gallery Rabbid with a ball by kaetzchen1991 d8457dc-fullview.jpg Two Rabbids are holding a cube.jpg 2d199715259387.5628ec8163173.jpg 92c41d15259387.5628ecf4b85f1.jpg B6dffe15259387.5628ed3c5a257.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes